Finally
by DipuC
Summary: Love begins with an image; lust with a sensation. Mason Cooley. Finally, One at last.
1. Chapter 1

Finally…

The word rang in his head. He stared at the closed door where his fiancée, no, _his wife_ had disappeared through, after giving him a smile that struck him to the bone.

_Finally…_

Ranma Soatome struggled with the emotions boiling in him. He had been, in his opinion, quite calm during the entire ceremony. Sure, he had a little bit of cold feet and had attempted to bolt a few times, but his mother's frown often set him straight. It not that he didn't want to marry her, it was just…. Damn, not even he knew the reasons of his skittish behavior. But, he had been placid and stone cool about the wedding …well until she came through the Hall door. That's where he panicked.

She was Beautiful.

He knew that, but when she came down the aisle, eyes brimming with love, his heart went into overdrive. He realized that this woman _wanted him_, that for years, she had fought tooth and nail for this day, for him. She loved him, Ranma Soatome, half man, half girl, all strange, and that, _that _made him feel unworthy of her.

She really did deserve better. But no, stubborn girl wanted him and him alone, and not even he had the strength to fight such thick headedness. No, he had to grin and bear it and marry this woman who captured his heart and soul, for all of eternity.

And he was glad, no matter how much his male brain tried to quell the emotion; he was bouncing with joy on the inside.

Ranma laid back on the cold sheet, the material feeling strange against him. It would be the first time in years he would sleep on a bed. Tonight, he would slumber on a mattress with…

His stomach jumped all of sudden, but he attempted to throw the nervousness out. He failed, instead having it rise up to his throat and he swallowed hard.

It was the wedding night.

He started sweating.

Damnit, He should not be afraid. He, Ranma Soatome, feared nothing!

As if his brain were against him, he remembered kissing her, how pliant she was, molding herself to him. She was fire in his arms, her taste filling what was empty and scorching all his loneliness away. Her lips heaven, pressed passionately to his, her eyes abysses, drowning him and he the all too willing victim.

And for the first time in his entire life, he felt at peace. Hell, the whole world around him could burn to the ground and he wouldn't care. All that mattered to him at that instant was her, Her lips, her hair, her body leaning into him, trusting and lovingly. His stomach stirred at the memory.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to distract himself. Yeah, he knew that it was tonight that he was to consummate the marriage, and his father, days earlier had strived to give him advice in the matter.

"Son, your wedding night it the most important night of your life, it is where you take a woman as your own…"

Ranma had squirmed under his father's stare, not at all comfortable with the topic of conversation. And the whole owning bit didn't sit too well with him either.

"What are you yapping about?" He responded, as nonchalantly as possible. "What this about 'owning'?"

Genma Soatome growled, whacking him atop the head "Let me finish, boy!"

Ranma jumped up and was about hit the older man when he plopped down on the floor again. Sighing, he started "Ranma, this is important. Not only to you but also to your bride to be."

Ranma stopped in mid rage. That tone…

_Was he serious? _

Defeated, he sat on the patio next to Genma "Alright, lay it on me…"

Genma straightened, "You do know what happens on the wedding night, right?"

Fighting a blush, "I ain't stupid, Pop."

"You have to take the reins yourself, son. Don't expect her to come onto you. You must be the man and take her purity."

Now that was too much.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Men must pleasure women in order to show manhood!" Genma continued seriously "You must be the experienced one, and lead on," He turned away staring over the yard. "But knowing you, she'll probably do all the work."

"Hey! Now wait a minute…" he started, punching the man in the gut "I am a man!"

Genma recovered, and then attacking he continued with his words of wisdom "must I hold your hand in everything, Ranma! That night you and she will become one, that is not something to stumble through, boy!"

Ranma came to a stop, as the words, one in particular, came

One…

But before he could think more, he was flung into the pond. As he climbed out, a soaking red headed female, Genma roared from the porch.

"And if you don't want to disappoint her, I suggest you study up! The last thing you need is an unsatisfied woman."

With that he left, leaving Ranma with a worried look on his face.

Ranma cringed at the memory. Why he should care what his father said. Most of his advice was crackpot theories anyways. Yet there was a nagging feeling in his gut. What if he couldn't…what's the word…satisfy her? Would she hate him, think less of him as a man? Or would she go hunting for others to fit the bill.

He shook his head. Naw, he was worried for nothing. Really, how hard could it be? He did it all the time in his dreams, and those always turned out good so real life shouldn't be different. Right?

"Aww, Damnit" He said out loud, not at all comforted.

"Ranma?"

He picked his head up and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

There she stood before him, wearing a red silk lingerie thing, with maroon lacing embroidered in the bra and a veil that was sown to the edge, fitting loosely to her form, Down, past a toned stomach, down past crimson underwear, and came to a stop at her mid thigh.

A monster awoke, a beast that he did not even know existed, in his chest and growled, wanting, and gods, was he trembling?

Her face was turned down, and she was playing with the hem of…whatever she was wearing, it was still for a moment, then she looked to and met his eyes…

He almost gasped. Biting his tongue, he wanted to weep at that expression. She was shy about it all right, the blush on her face comparing to the color of her clothing, but her eyes… Her eyes showed an unquenchable fire, fire he tasted when they kissed, the passion that she reflected. It was dizzying.

"A-A-Akane?"


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I also want to apologize for the delay. I have been working on an adventure story that has been annoying me more than an Australian bush fly, and I had to work on that, But enough of my useless excuses.

Disclaimer: Ranma & Co. don't not belong to DipuC; life is not that good……

Finally

She smiled shyly at him, and the action made his lions stir.

"Do you like it?" She questioned, her voice wavered slightly, but otherwise strong. She smoothed the material over herself, and Ranma's fists clenched. _He could see right through….._

Did he like it? The blood zooming in his veins, the sweat that sprang profusely from his face, fingers twitching to touch her, lips lonely, His eyes scanning, absorbing all they could. Oh, yes he liked it, but what he would _love_ to do is take it off of her.

He cringed inwardly, shaking his head. Where had that come from?

"Oh." She said suddenly, her shoulders sagging. Ranma wondered why. "I just thought…" She turned away, sighing defeated, as she reached down and pulled a bath robe up to cover herself. "I don't know what I was thinking….."

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked bolting right up as the sight of breathtaking form disappeared.

Her eyes became damp, and her hands tightened on the robe "You said you didn't like it so…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, frustrated at his lack of subtle perverseness.

Her brow crinkled, her nose wrinkling slightly, eyebrows crossing. "You… you said you didn't like it!"

Ranma couldn't remember anything after her appearance, and doubted that his mouth would lie without him knowing.

"I didn't say that!"

"You just did! I asked you if you liked it and you shook your head!" She crossed her arms over her chest, striking a pose that was all too familiar.

"Oh." He remembered shaking his head, but only to clear it, not to … He couldn't tell her what he really thought.

"I wasn't talking to you…" He mumbled.

She frowned even more, "Then who were you talking to, "

"No one…" _Pathetic_

"Ranma!" she cried out throw up her arms "You are impossible."

He was quick on the defense. "Hey, you're the one that shocked the hell out of me wearing that thing!"

She clutched the robe harder to herself, her eyes burning. "I thought you would like it. I guess I was wrong." She turned hastily, making a bee line for the bathroom.

"Hey! Wait! Akane!" Ranma shouted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. She didn't listen to him, when did she? He launched out after her, moving sluggishly because the sight of her wondrous body clad only in that seductive outfit did more than just pick up his pulse.

He caught her easily, and stood in front, blocking the entrance to the restroom. Her head was hunched and he knew he was in trouble.

"Akane?" He crouched slightly looking to meet her eyes, but she hastily avoided him. He tried again but she turned quickly. He was getting annoyed now. _He was the one that was impossible? _ But besides the annoyance, there was a panic of some sort. She was hiding from him! There was no reason to hide from him. She should know that.

"Damnit, Akane, Look at me!" With one hand, he lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

A breath was sucked out of him.

She was crying.

Tears clung to dark blue eyelashes, while others rolled down her cheeks, wetting the irresistible soft skin. He never had the ability to stomach a girl crying, but the sight of Akane in tears always sent him into a different world. His heart would clench up, to a painful extent, and he would do anything to make her stop. Plead, beg, fight, or stop breathing if that's what she wanted. Anything and everything to end the heartbreaking attack on his soul, to bring a smile to her beautiful face once more, no matter the cost.

Because he lived to make her happy.

He was frozen, wanting to do so many things, hold her, kiss her, reassure her, beg for her forgiveness, all commands his brain was sending, and his body was overloading. She adverted her gaze and then attempted to pull herself away.

That was not happening.

He had to make this right. She had to understand that he felt so much for her, that she was the reason that he was happy in this unfair world. That …

That he loved her.

His hands tightened on her chin, the other snaking out to her waist, bring her as close as possible to him. She fought him, but he was determined and ignored her struggles. It wasn't until he heard her faintly say, "Please, Ranma …stop."

Each word was choked out, and gave his heart a brutal lashing. He stopped immediately, and focused on her eyes. The naked pain and hurt reflected in those usually bright brown orbs sent into a desperate frenzy "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please stop crying just…" He trailed off pathetically. Much to his despair, the unshed tears now fell even more freely. He was bordering insanity now, and he released her chin then reached out and wiped them away, thinking how she could put up with him if he harmed her so much. He was furious with himself, and was about to run away before he further wounded her, when he felt her small hand clutch his shirt, and she leaned into him, her arms wrapping around him, burying her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He heard her say, muffled but audile to his fine-tuned ears.

Ranma's eyes widened, confusion overtook him. What could she possibly be apologizing for?

She leaned back, her eyes full of gentleness now, "You know, for being such a crybaby."

He let out a rugged breath, and then he stared into those pools deep as vats of chocolate.

The words were in his throat, but they wouldn't come out. It seemed that when he wanted to say something, he couldn't, and when he didn't, words tumbled eagerly out, betraying him without remorse.

They were still embracing, and her face was suddenly lighted with a pink blush. His eyes darkened, her innocence so easily displayed. "Um…I'm going to go change now." She said, and then tried to disentangle herself from him.

Ranma didn't bulge. She was not going anywhere. First of all, he would not let her out of his sight. The beast within him lifted its greedy head, and was panting at being so close to her, yet still civil. And the fact that she still was a little misty from his carelessness had him in check. And why would she change from what she was wearing? Unless it was to come up to him absolutely naked…

He swallowed hard, desire flaring up again.

"Ranma… I have to go change."

"To what…" he said through clenched teeth, visions of a sultry Akane wearing only skin paraded in his mind.

"I don't know, Pajamas, I guess" she pushed away from him, but Ranma reeled her in again. He swallowed again, preparing himself for her reaction.

"I…uh…don't want you to change…"

Her hazel eyes widened at him, "What?" Her nose scrunched up, and he suddenly had the utterly unreasonable urge to kiss it. "I thought you didn't like my outfit."

"I never said that!" He insisted "I like it alright, it's just…" he struggled for a second "You can't expect a guy's brain to be ready when you come out looking like _that._"

"What? What's wrong with it?"

Could she not see herself in the mirror? The woman was blind…

Her eyes sparkled all of a sudden, "Really? You like it?"

Oh, he more than liked it. "Yeah…"

"I hoped so. Someone…um…helped me pick it out,"

"Oh, yeah? Who?" He took the chance to distract himself.

"So you really like it then?" He resisted rolling his eyes, how many times did he have to tell her?

"Yes, for the third time."

"Second" she corrected, but he wasn't interested in retorting, because she was leaning into him, and a small pink appendage poked out of her mouth, lazily glazing over her lips.

Ranma felt the ground under him drop.

The creature that escaped from some deep corner of his mind was gone. No, it was not gone, Ranma realized, it became him.

He also realized that his self control, which never had been good around her, was weakening, because all he wanted to do is throw her in bed, tear the lace from her body, and punish her for being so damn sexy.

He focused on her again, worried that his animalistic instincts might take over.

She was very close.

So close that not even a feather could pass between them untouched. She was seconds away from him, and then it seemed like some higher power was torturing him and stopped time just to see him suffer.

Their lips met.

They had kissed before. A lot of times before. Yet, no matter how many times they did, it always felt like the first time to him.

She tasted heavenly. Just the soft, chaste contact of her wet skin was sending him over a cliff. He pushed in further, wanting more, his tongue tracing the line that kept her mouth closed, never having enough. How can someone taste heavenly? He thought

She opened to him, and all thoughts went out the window.

He plunged in, his tongue quite happy as he explored her. She was fire, sweet beautiful fire, he felt. Hot, sweet and pure, teeth soft as pearls, a dainty tongue shy as it met his. He hunted in every inch of her honeyed depths, finding it all treasure. Her hands raced up over his tuxedo vest and she clutched his shoulders, anchoring herself to him. His hands drifted upward, one capturing her head, angling it this way as he deepened their kiss. His fingers stroked her silky black hair, while the other danced on the small of her back, rubbing and dragging her into him, until he could feel the curve of her hips, the shape of her breasts and her soft, yet leaned stomach pressed against his painful desire for her.

He almost whimpered at her touch.

She broke away from him, and he followed, addicted.

"Wow." She managed to say against his lips through heavy gasps. She smiled at him playfully, his eyes darkening at her. This was not playtime, and he would show her that. His hot mouth ran down to her chin, his teeth just slightly grazing, and traveled quickly, up to her ear. He pressed a kiss to the skin he found there, his tongue escaping and swirling delightfully. He felt her clutch his shirt, and from her throat a soft and faint moan sounded.

It thundered through him, striking every point in his body, setting every nerve on fire. His tight muscles tightened even more so, and his vision almost went black with lust.

All the hormones that he held in all these years were let loose. A sensation so powerful that it nearly choked him.

He wanted to ravage her alive, leave her senseless beneath him, fueling her body with pleasure until she sang to the heavens, his name falling from her lips in mounted ecstasy, crying and begging for him. He wanted her to feel what he felt.

And he decided that she would.

He straightens, and roughly kisses her, dominating every step, he streaks into her sweet cave, and he suppresses a groan when she brings her tongue to his, curling around it, and just slightly sucking.

He leans away, searching her face for approval for the next step. Her lips are swollen; kiss bruised, face flushed, and her eyes dazed, glossy in pleasure but darkened with arousal.

He grabs her, lifting her without constraint, and almost throws her on the bed. She is with him every step of the way; she scoots away from him, and gets on her knees.

She is watching him, as her hand travels up to the sash that held her bathrobe closed, and she pulls the at it, but doesn't untie it. He feels like an animal, every cell in his body cry out for her, _take her, take her, take her_, its chanting to him. His rugged breath becomes gasps as he watches a sinful smile lace her lips, taunting him…

If she wanted to play, then play he will.

~~DipuC~~

Musing….

Just one more chapter people, I like to take things slow. I hope I am not boring you. I swear the next chapter will be….erm, hot, to put it lightly. Anywho, I mentioned that someone helped Akane pick out the lingerie she's wearing. I'm thinking that I'll write a cute little one-shot from Akane's point of view about that. I think that that is enough of Ranma pining after the Akane, now its her turn to take the heat!

Yeah….

Well …Review. You don't know how happy I get when I read reviews. Its like eating chocolate….and that is like heaven.

P.S. If you see any mistakes, tell me! It's 3:00 in the morning! Forgive me,


	3. Chapter 3

AHHH! I know this late, I now lost an eye for my betrayal, but here it is, better late than never.

Disclaimer: In my past life, I owned Ranma ½!

Warning: This contains 2,929 words of sexual explicitness. To be read with maturity and discretion.

Finally

He crawls to her, his knees sinking into the softened mattress, his eyes never wavering. They are locked upon the women in front of him, because she is all that matters.

He stops an arm's length from her, a hand reaching out and taking hers, the one holding the sash. He pulls gently, a pleading action, waiting for her to comply.

She gives him a look that feels like a flame, burning its way through his body, before untying the knot, and letting the bathrobe fall off her small shoulders and land in a dejected heap across the back of her legs.

No matter how much he attempts, he could not catch his breath. It runs from him, as his eyes meet the passion red and moon white skin.

This is a goddess in front of him. A goddess of beauty, emotion, passion, fire, kindness…. but best of all, she is _his_ goddess.

He leans back on his haunches, his eyes like a sweeping tongue; caressing her body in his gaze. He begins slowly, knowing that his wife has minimal patience.

He starts at her knees, which are half buried into the silks, his eyes now almost a violet in arousal. They sweep across the flawless skin of her legs, and then eagerly glaze upon her rounded hips, resting momentarily on the blood dark panties, before rising up to her bellybutton, a perfectly round hole. His tongue would do wonders in that, he thinks evilly. His eyes trek past a stomach that is soft and lean, a waist whose sweet indents leave him panting. Then to her glorious breast s, wrapped in maroon cloth, so invitingly rising and falling as she breathes, his mouth begging for the taste of that skin. To the collarbone and shoulders, the smooth expanse of milk skin. To a towering neck, one that he would adorn with a necklace of his kisses, leaving behind dark marks as proof he was there. Finally, to her face.

She is flushed, her lips pink, wet, swollen, and insanely so, even more irresistible. To that cute adorable nose, that fits perfectly on her face. And her all expressive eyes. The ones that are sending him a powerfully clear message. _'I want you' _they say to him, and his self control, his supposedly steely will power is gone.

He grabs her to him, and lands a kiss on her lips, his hands shifting on the silk protecting her body. Her tongue is getting better now, her once curious probing turning into long almost lazy strokes inside his mouth, twisting and pulling. Her fingers tug at his vest, spanning out and touching tight muscles.

The kiss they share becomes too heated, her small sweet body just feels too good against him, the light brushes of her breasts to his chest are driving him mad, her pulling hands on his clothing make him wonder why the hell he is he still wearing it. One hand lets her go, and begins to rip off the material, and Akane helps him. Really, who gives a damn? His vest disappears, followed by a collared shirt, until his chest is bare, and her fingers trace hard lines without barrier. He reaches over to kiss her again, but she leans away.

With a forceful push of her hand, she shoves him, and he falls over very ungracefully. "What the….!" He lets out, but quickly is stops by her actions. She plants both hands on either side of his head. There is an all too revealing view of her hanging breasts, as she leans over to him. "Ranma…." She almost sings in a low throaty moan. He is acutely aware that the hot and damp junction of her legs is resting tightly on his rigid appendage. His fingers clutch a handful of silk, when she stirs, adding prefect pressure to that particular part of him. _Take the reins, my… _briefly passes through his mind. She inclines her head, and her lips take his, in a dominating manner, the way he taught her only minutes before.

His stomach is clenched; his hands roam her satin skin, over her smooth legs straddling him, pushing the silk away until he meets warm skin. His thumbs forever moving, tracing imaginary circles, as their kissing becomes violent. It is biting, and nipping, each trying to dominate the other. Ranma accepts the challenge all too eagerly. He thrusts his tongue in her, dictating, until she decides to be submissive. She fights hard, but her soft sounds are tell-tale signs that she is losing. His hands travel up to her firm bottom and ever just slightly squeeze. She jolts away, panting and sits up. "Ranma!"

He grins at her, male in every sense of the word. He bends forward, and takes her in his lap, "Yes, Akane?"

Her hazy eyes clear up at his action and at his tone, "Stop being so perverted!" She says

His grin widens, "I ain't perverted." He replies, and as he does so his fingers span out and grasp that delicate flesh. She moans, and presses against him, rocking their bodies. The feel of her movement almost riding him, and the torturous sound of her voice in such a longing way, makes his hips jerk on their own, pushing into her. She gasps, arching into him, her hands drifting to his ponytail and erotically pulling.

God, he wants her so much right now. His pants are still on, keeping him tucked, but he feels as if he is about to burst. There is a tight coil in him, winding, winding, tighter each time. This woman had him twisted around her small little finger.

He is getting desperate now, and his actions becoming frantic. His fingers move to her bra straps and without warning pull them down. She yells in response, and then it quickly turns into a whimper as his lips take to her neck, suckling and nibbling, tasting her sweet flesh and never having enough. His mouth trails down to the swell of her breasts, kissing, and licking. Her arms are twisting in his hair, pulling and yet pushing him closer.

"_Oh…. Ranma…"_

He hears her, and his blood shoots through his veins, turning into liquid fire. He continues on his trek down her body, letting his hot mouth trace a peak through satin material. She cries out, her hands turning wild on his back.

He had to taste her….

His quick hand goes to her back, and he expertly unclasps the bra, and it falls away, and she is reveled.

God, she is beautiful.

Her gaze is scorching, and her heaving chest is inviting him. Her parted lips are red, dripping with honey.

He locks onto her eyes, as he leans down and his tongue stretches out, and barely touches her. Her hands twist in his hair and she thrust forward, pushing herself to him. His tongue swirls, and his teeth graze. The sounds, his name falling from her lips…..the coil within him is getting tighter, winding, and stretching past a limit…

He becomes maddened, and picks her up, and tosses her down on the bed. He stares down at her, from her beautiful flushed face, the dark marks on her neck, and her aching peaks, calling out to him.

He glides over her, like a demigod, powerful and demanding. She aches into him, moans escaping her mouth, as his tongue darts to the hardened nubs. His hand is filled with her flesh as he caresses her.

Ranma hits some sort of crazed pleasure when she starts shaking. It is not out of fear, he knows, and he grins against her. Then he sweeps up, and kisses her, an open-mouthed affair, that leaves them panting and wanting more, then a chaste, shy kiss, clean, yet searing.

She is so warm, and small under him. She belongs here, he quickly determines. And God help whoever thought otherwise.

There are so many things he wants to do with her, _to her_. He wants her to feel what he feels when they touch. This dizzying heat, this inexplicable emotion that chokes him…. She needs to feel this.

He kisses her again, and quick hot one and wanders down her body once more, leaving behind hot treks. He passes by a hammering pulse, the regal feel of her collarbone. His hands wrap around her legs, fingers feeling satin flesh, pressing himself against her. His mouth gives a quick kiss, soft and clean in the valley of her breasts.

He gives sloppy wet touches to her waist, feeling the muscles of her stomach contract under him. His tongue edges to her small bellybutton, and he slyly licks.

She jolts, her hips tight against him for a second, a loud moan filling the air. She hands are rough in his hair, and at some point it had loosed from it braid. He continues to taste her, pushing her up to a heavenly place. Where he is.

His fingers lower from her chest, caressing a soft stomach, before stopping at the lace of her underwear. He pauses, for the first time hesitant.

This was it.

He travels up her body again, kissing here and there, relishing in every sound she made, and feeling the blitz in his body. The winding spring ready to snap….

One hand wraps around her waist, lifting her to him, and the other one begins subtly lining her lingerie. He kisses her hard, trying to find some balance, to control himself, but that is near damn impossible. Blessed fingers cross a forbidden line, as they enter under the lace.

He pauses again, before he closes in, and _feels_ her.

She is warm, and soft and wet. He is cold, and when he touches her, Akane reacts almost violently. She bucks, and she makes raw and unrestrained gasp, pulling away from his lips. He moves his hand away, suddenly ashamed. _Maybe he shouldn't….._

But she presses against him, rubbing sensuously, whispering in his ear, _"Ranma…again…."_

He looks into her eyes, seeing them dark and lust filled. His sees pleasure and need, and damnit one fist clenches, when his body starts to shiver.

His fingers jerk in response, and he is rewarded with warmth and another breathtaking gasp. She strains against him, her arms looping around his neck, her hand once again intertwining with his dark stands. She is making these indescribable noises that rouse him to some higher world, and his finger began working madly, trying to hear more. He is addicted; nothing could sound more beautiful than her voice caressing him, his name lowly escaping from her mouth....

His hand rips at her clothing, tearing the lace away, and then she is completely bare to him. She feels like silk, wet and delicate. He grunts hard as his tuxedo clad hips settle in between hers, his hand working furiously. Her hip jolt against his, her moans unintelligible, he feels his pulse and her pulse at the tip of his fingers. Her body is tight against him for a moment then she releases only to come up again, hard, letting her hot breath blow against his ear, before whispering his name.

He wants to push her past, and over that edge. He wants her to drown in the pleasure. To show her that he really is the man that she dreamed of, that he will strive everyday to prove to her that she did not make a mistake in marrying him, make her life as she made his.

The coil is winding tight, tighter, tighter, every second, with every whisper, and sound she makes, the way her body moves, and how she fits against him.

His fingers dig deep for a second, and then stretch widening in her. She throws her head back, letting out a most wondrous moan….

"_Ranma…!" _

Her eyes are closed, and he sees pleasure drawn there and rejoices in it. His fingers are now warm and wet, as hot liquid overflows. Her eyes are half dazed, and she looks at him admiringly. He feels something in his chest. Besides the lust, the want, the desire….something…

Then he feels her hand travel down his back, touching innocently, but what he feels is anything but innocent. The stop at his pants, before sliding to the front, and she begins to unclasp them. His eyes widen fleetingly before he helps her. He, as quickly as possible, tries to take the damn things off, while her small hot hands began exploring. Quick fingers trace hard muscle lines, up and down, and somehow she glazes over the right spot. He holds back a moan, his hand of sudden detached from him.

He tosses his clothes away and leans up and kisses her.

Every time. Every time. He will never grow tired of her. Her lips are the passage to heaven, and how her body feels against his skin,

_Gods….. _

Her hips wrap around him, and he feels the damp warmth, and the hardened nubs to his chest.

He can't hold back, nothing can hold him back. He moves forward, slowly, so achingly slow. He starts convulsing, like a man without air, and tries to hold himself.

She is heaven.

She is tight, so tight, and warm, hot, scalding. He can't hold back…

"I love you, Ranma…"

He stops freezes.

He looks down at her. _My god…._

Her eyes. She loves him. He knew that, but at this moment, it hit him. They were about to become husband and wife. After all these years.

They belonged together. This was the perfect union. All those fights and troubles, hinders had not gotten in the way of this…

And the feeling in his chest spread through him like wildfire. It is even more powerful then the desire.

He loves her.

"I love you, Akane" He says it hard, and rough, as he battles the wave of emotions rising. He loved her, he loved her so much, and he hurt him inside. It was a fist clutching his heart with so much strength that if she left, he would die.

He would die.

Her eyes shine, and her smile lights his souls. Then it all mixes together. The love, the desire, the need, their souls…

He's going to explode, the feeling in his body rushing to his head as he feels where his again.

He pushes forward, rearing inside her. She cries out in pain, and he stops. He sees the pain on her face, and it hurts him, tears at his heart. He moves to get away, but her hands come up and cup his face. "Ranma…" she says, not in the low seductive tone, or the husky pitch of arousal. Just in her voice, pleading to him. She touches his lips with her own, kissing softly, just like the first time.

He feels tears sting in his eyes. He had no idea why. Nothing he felt could merit tears. He kisses her back, trying to ease off the pain, while his lower body in on fire.

He pushes a little forward, and his whole body begins to suffer. Every tendon stretched, blood shooting in unimaginable speeds.

He is in control, he is in control…

They are still, there heart beating together, as one.

_One…_

The calm before the storm.

Then, she jerks, giving a rasp call. Not in pain, he hears, and his body kick starts.

He thrusts, hard and uncontrolled, and she pushes to him, with the same strength. Their hands seek each other, their mouths mating…

Together, pushing, and moaning, without limit, fast and hard, moving in a rhythm that only they could accomplish. They were destined for each other before time began, and there will be no other like them.

Fire, lust, pleasure, peace, trust, pain, souls, tears, laughter, joy

Love.

And it comes like a hurricane, and the coil snaps, and he takes off. He hears her scream, piercing the air, his name like elaborate poetry. No symphony on earth could sound better than their flesh slapping madly against each, her moan and his grunts, their names being called, deep and dark and the clashing of their souls…

_One…_

He feels like he can breathe for the first time in his life. This was what it was to live, perfect union, staring into the eyes of the one you love and be perfectly united, hit the heaven with this intense feeling sweeping over the flood gates of emotion.

_One…_

Then back to earth,

All strength is gone, and he falls on her, spent. He automatically flips over, and she curls up on his chest. To his utter satisfaction, her eyes are dark, and half lidded, and she looks content. He is a man all right. He feels complete, as his arms wrap around her, and exhausted. She smiles shyly, and then he is not so tired anymore, and the coil that had snapped begins to wind again.

"I love you Ranma," she says again, then settles into his shoulder, breathing softly.

His eyes close, and one single traitorous tear escapes. He is fighting sleep, because this is too good to let go of. But his body is drifting. He presses a cheek to her soft hair, and his soul says…..

"I Love you."

Finally, One at last.

End

Thank you for the patience, and the reviews.

~~DipuC~~


End file.
